voyagecenturyfandomcom-20200213-history
Refining
Refining is the process of adding bonus stats to items, the bonus stats added are displayed next to the relevant basic stat in the form of '(for example) +1'. In the current version of the game this bonus number will be green, purple, or orange to show the various stages of refining. There are other forms of refining such drilling and recasting, but ingame these are usually referred to as their respective names. General Refining items have the following features: They will only refine a piece of equipment up to a certain maximum added bonus. They have set values that they will add per success. They have set success rates. This success rate varies per item from anything up to 100% success. Some items may also deduct stats when they 'fail' but it is commonly believed that a deduction is also seen as a success within the game mechanics, whilst a fail is only when the stat is not affected. Refining items can either be used by right-clicking the item (or putting it in skillbar and pressing the corresponding skillbar button) and then left-clicking the item you want refined, or by using the refining interface. The refining interface can be opened by clicking the button highlighted in the picture below. Refining interface button.png|Refining interface button Refining interface plain.png|Refining interface Refining interface numbered.png|Refining interface with highlighted fields After clicking this button the refining interface will appear. This interface has 5 tabs. The first tab, named Purified, is the one used in the process of refining. The interface in this tab consists of roughly 5 fields. The first of these fields (number 1 in the attached picture) is the spot where the item that one wants to refine is dropped. Note that to put an item in this field it has to be put in inventory first, and some slots seem to bug (more information required, this is a personal experience). When this happens, place the item in another inventory slot before picking it up and putting it in field number 1 again. Field number 2 will show the items stats. When clicking the '+' displayed in front of the stats, a list of the refining materials available for that item will be shown. The material that is currently best to use on your item has Recommended next to its name. The interface displays the refining material you have in your backpack in green. In this field you have to select what refining material you want to use. When the correct item is selected, all you have to do is click the "use" button in the lower left corner of the interface. Refining interface item closed plain.png|Refining interface with an item in field 1 Refining interface item opened plain.png|Refining interface with a stat opened, displaying the usable refining materials. Fields 3 and 4 display the icon of the selected refining material and its name and field 5 contains a description of that refining material. The description contains information such as background information on the item, the stat it affects, how much a success will add and its success rate. See below for the different ways of refining and the required items involved. Weapon refining In the following tables, the weapon refining items are displayed along with their properties. The tables are sorted by stat. Attack power *This maximum amount of succesive fails is what is said in the items description, in the refining interface. Some people report seeing more then this maximum amount of succesive fails though. Accuracy Health Critical Strike Critical Strike Resist Damage Bonus Damage Reduction Anti-Passive Skill Rate Anti-Passive skill rate was originally called Passive Skill rate, which seems like the more accurate name, since this skill increases the chance to hit passive skills. Profession weapons do not have this skill, so you cannot use those refines on them. Technique Parry Uniform and helmet refining Defense Dodge Health Technique Technique is not available on helmets, only on armours, weapons and jewelry. Reaction Reaction is not available on armours, only on helmets. Physique Physique is not available on armours, only on helmets. Willpower Willpower is not available on armours, only on helmets. Jewelry refining Seabattle refining Figurehead refining Drilling items Recasting Retrofitting (ship)